ideasfandomcom-20200222-history
Family Guy: The Movie
This is the first film of Family Guy in theaters. Plot In their Film, it is Meg Griffin's High School Graduation and the Griffins plan a big Party for their Daughter but when Stewie's evil nemesis Bertram plans to destroy Quahog and America with the Tornado Outbreak machine and captures Chris, Cleveland Jr & Kevin Swanson, it's up to Peter, Lois, Donna Tubbs, Bonnie and their daughters to help Brian & Stewie save the world from destruction. Quotes (Prologue: 'Peter and Lois makes a surprise announcement in the theater') (The Griffin Family and the characters from Family Guy & The Cleveland Show saw the movie 'Jurassic World') Lois Griffin: 'Wow, this movie is a reboot about Dinosaurs and the new version of the Park, but how about we see a better film' Peter Griffin: 'Here's our Movie about America is danger of extinction by Stewie's enemy Bertram and at a worst timing because of Meg's high school graduation, so it's up to the Family to help Stewie & Brian save the world. And now here's our world premiere of...'Family Guy: the Movie' (Then the Movie begins) 20th Century Fox Presents Fuzzy Door Productions Family Guy The Movie (At the Griffin House, the Family is getting everything set up for Meg's High School Graduation Party) Lois: 'I can't believe my daughter is growing up fast' Peter Griffin: (Sighs) (He looks at the photo of Meg as a child) 'I can't believe my daughter is finally going to College, and I'm worried' Chris Griffin: 'In fact, she got accepted into Boston College with skills in Weather and Math' Brian: 'One day you're raising your child and the next, it's all grown up' Stewie Griffin: (He runs in worried) 'Brian, we got a serious problem and I need to talk with you ASAP'. Brian: Ok, hope it's not same book if yes, that's fucked up. (In Stewie's Bedroom) Brian: 'What's the problem this time, Stewie?' Stewie Griffin: 'Remember the time Bertram tried to kill my Ancestor in order to destroy the Universe? Well, he was a clone while the real one went into hiding. So this time, he's planning something very big to destroy not only our Family, but also Quahog and the USA...He's going to use...a Tornado machine' Brian: 'Come again?' Stewie Griffin: (He pulls up a large picture on the board) 'He has built a Tornado machine at his hideout near the Nation's Capital and he's going to destroy America by wiping out every city. He nearly succeed for his old plans such as The Big Bang Theroy and Time Traveling, but this time he's serious and unless we stop him, the country is going to be blown away & every City will be wiped out' Brian: 'Wow......then I guess we better tell the Family' Stewie: You should before it is late like you forgot to take out the trash. Lois Griffin: (She sees the Garbage overfilled and snaps) Oh shit, what the fuck, you fucking forgot, goddamnit, shit, fuck. Peter Griffin: Calm down, relax and you, do it now. Brian: Oh yeah, you just stand there and watch. Stewie: Aw, yes, got it on Facebook, you dick. Brian: You sick pussy. (At the Italian Dining Place, the Griffin Family, Swanson Family and Brown Family are having Dinner to celebrate Meg's High School Graduation tomorrow) Lois Griffin: 'Everyone, I like to say something. It gives me great pleasure that my daughter Meg is Graduating High School and finally got into College after this summer, so does anyone like to say something?' Stewie Griffin: (He comes in panicked) America is about to be destroyed and horrible things are gonna happen. (Donna Tubbs records on her Cell Phone) People of Quahog, heed this warning; all 3 Families will be attacked, Tornado Machine and Washington D.C destroyed. Time is short, Bertram will rise!' (Then he passes out) Peter Griffin: 'Holy crap' Joe Swanson: 'So who's up for Pizza?' (At a hideout near Quahog, Bertram has completed the finishing touches on his project) Bertram: 'Stewie Griffin has been foiling my plans for too long and it's time to take action, but first...I'm gonna crash the High School Graduation' (The next morning as the Griffins drove for Meg's High School Graduation, a Chicken drives pass them and blocks their way) Peter Griffin: 'That son of a bitch, its a celebration, do it next week, motherfucker' (He walks out and attacks the Chicken) Joe Swanson: (He, Glenn and Cleveland arrived) 'Not to worry, Peter. We'll destroy that chicken for good' Glen Quagmire: 'Now let's kill that damn enemy that is been confronting you too long' Cleveland Brown: 'Time to turn this Chicken into a crisp' (They fought the Chicken in a few areas such as City Hall where Cleveland uses the American Flag Pole to hit the Chicken, through a Police Station where Joe shoots his machine gun but both his legs got injured, then they fought into a Strip Club where Glen uses his Wine bottles to injure the Chicken and finally the fight ends at the High School Building where Peter uses the Lunch Tray to beat up the Chicken, but he chokes Peter and at the last moment, Meg Grffin and Roberta kills it with a Shotgun) Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'That Chicken is bitch-roasted' Peter Griffin: 'Thanks girls, we finally killed the Chicken' Meg Grffin: 'No problem, now we don't want to be late for the Graduation Ceremony' Peter Griffin: Shut the fuck up, they call your name, what a cunt. Bertram: 'Now to test my Tornado Machine on America's soil, we'll start the destruction in Stewie's hometown of Quahog!' (Evil laugh) (He activates it) Stewie and Brian: (They see Bertram not far from here) 'Awww, fuck... Stewie: Let's start a plan. (At the High School Track and Field, the Graduation Ceremony is underway where Seniors get their Diplomas) High School Principle: 'Meg Griffin' Meg Griffin: 'I better go graduate (She was handed the Diploma) Thanks' (5 minutes later, the Ceremony ends with a Life Advice) High School Principle: 'And now as you start your life with Talent and Skills, always keep your family close. I declare the Quahog High School Seniors are now graduated!' (Meg and her friends toss their Graduation Caps upwards) Crowd: (Cheering) Peter Griffin: (Sobs) 'I never been so happy! Like the time I win the $10,000 Jackpot on the Slot Machine in Las Vegas'! Huh, I won the jackpot, fuck yeah, yall bitches suck my dick... Cop: Sir, stop shouting and cussing cause of these people try to leave. Peter Griffin: (laughs)... Like who don't give a fuck, fucker. Cop: That's it. Peter Griffin: And yes, that was fun. (But then the Supercell forms near Quahog and the Sirens are triggered) Lois Griffin: 'What the hell is happening?' Peter Griffin: 'Holy crap, a storm is forming. We better get out of here' Meg Griffin: 'The words that Stewie predicted such as Tornado Machine and 3 Families hunted down, it's coming true' Chris Griffin: 'A tornado!' (The small F0 Tornado forms near the High School) Stewie Griffin: 'Bertram is trying to destroy Quahog with the Tornado Machine!' Joe Swanson: 'The cars are too far, we'll never make it out' Donna Tubbs: (She shows up with a City Bus) 'Not to worry, the Donna Express is on schedule' Brian: 'Let's make like a tree and leave!' (The Griffin Family, Tubbs Family and Swanson Family got on and escape) Quagmire: Brian, you got a great plan but, shut up shut up just shut your bitch ass up, asshole. Brian: Ok... Stewie: Fuck him, he's lazy. (They drove across the damaging Spooner Street) Meg Griffin: 'Wait, there's one thing I have to get (She enters the Griffin Home and got the Recorded DVD) Mom and Dad's Wedding Video' (They drove across Downtown Quahog) Donna Tubbs: 'Fasten your seat belts, everybody. We'll about to glide like a sexy dude humping a Female bodybuilder in a jacuzzi. (They went upwards on a ramp and landed on the freeway heading to safety) Bonnie Swanson: Jump on it... Lois Griffin: Yeah....... Quagmire: Alright, heh... (At the Hotel in a safe location from the Supercell) Meg Griffin: (Crying) 'My High School Graduation is ruined by a freaking weather disaster!' Lois Griffin: (She comfort her daughter) 'Disasters happen even on a special family event like this' (Bonnie bought some snacks from the vending machine when Bertram's Search Drone looks for Stewie but no sign, then she sees 2 Female Police Officers kissing and making out as they enter a private hotel room) Bonnie Swanson: 'Wow, that is Slut Love' (They hear the news on the Bus's TV) Tom Tucker: 'Good evening, I'm Tom Tucker. Quahog took shelter by a Supercell and the tornado blew the High School away, we go now to Oillie Williams for the update' Oillie Williams: 'Quahog is being blown away' Tom Tucker: 'Meteorologists are studying who is behind all this, but we got a photo that Stewie Griffin has use the Weather machine (A clip shows a shadow form using the weather machine on top of City Hall) The update of his problem must be solved unless it gets results right about...now' (A photo of Stewie and two words that says 'Get him!') Meg Griffin: 'Oh my god' Lois Griffin: 'You gotta be shitting me!' Yikes. Peter Griffin: 'Oh-no, it can't be!' Ooh. Chris Griffin: 'My brother did this!' Big time Stewie: Chris, do you know that you don't fuck with me. Chris Griffin: Sorry! Playa. Bonnie Swanson: (She arrives with her 1 year-old Daughter) 'Look, I know this isn't all bad, but Stewie didn't do anything' Stewie Griffin: 'I didn't do it, I was seeing Meg getting her Diploma' (But Donna slaps him) Donna Tubbs: 'Stewie Griffin, you son of a bitch. You made things worst, not only the storm destroyed Meg's Graduation Ceremony, but our homes are destroyed by a tornado outbreak and all our friends want to kill us!' Lois Griffin: 'What the hell is wrong with you!?' Joe Swanson: 'Before we sleep together, Peter. I need to know the truth about why the hell didn't you and Lois kept an eye on Stewie & Brian before all this happen? (Peter thinks but no answer) Peter, tell me!' Peter Griffin: 'I don't know, Joe. Every time my family tries something new, Stewie, Brian and I screw things up' Brian: What, how. Lois Griffin: 'Luckly I got a backup plan in case our Family mess up big and it's right here (She pulls out a item and shows a huge picture of Hawaii) Hawaii, it's where you get to enjoy Seafood, start a new life and do anything' Peter Griffin: If we get paid more, yeah. Lois Griffin: We will fuck. Peter Griffin: I will make you horny. Peter Griffin and Lois Griffin: Yes... Meg Griffin: Hey, shut the fuck up, listen. Crazy pass dickheads Lois: Err... Meg Griffin: 'I won't let you make another mistake, even on my High School Graduation' Peter Griffin: 'Meg's right, I don't think this Hawaii plan might work' Lois Griffin: 'Peter, in every Marriage you get one shot to say 'I need you to succeed as a Family' Peter Griffin: 'All right, let's do it. The Griffins, Swansons and Browns are off to Hawaii' Glen Quagmire: 'But how are we gonna get there?' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'I got a plan to get us to Paradise because Cleveland Jr., Rallo and I saved enough money, we fly there in our Spy suits' (They arrived to Hawaii by Airplane and came to their new Neighborhood with an Ocean view) Lois Griffin: (She made a happy tear from her eye) 'This is amazing, I never seen this view' Glen Quagmire: 'We found a place to enjoy this tropical paradise' Bonnie Swanson: 'Now we can enjoy activities such as Swimming, Fishing and Surfing' Donna Tubbs: 'The Moms and Daughters can get their tan on' Peter Griffin: 'Plus I can also make fruit smoothies' Stewie Griffin: 'Excellent, now Brian, the Family and I can figure out a plan to save America from Bertram's Tornado Machine...but first, we'll just surf' (Donna and Roberta enters the bedroom in their sexy nightgown seeing Lois in her red sexy nightdress) Lois Griffin: 'I send the kids and Peter to do night Fishing, so we have a couple of minutes to spare' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'I'm in for some breast-licking, Strap-on and Scissoring' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'Let's get it on with 3-way sex' (She turns on the Radio for Love-music as she leans to Lois and they both tonuge-kiss as Roberta lick Donna's pussy) Bonnie Swanson: (She records it as she and Meg watch at the window outside) 'Wow, those 2 Moms and Roberta are getting it on' Meg Griffin: 'At least we're getting the relaxation' (At the Lagoon, Peter, Glen, Joe and Chris hunt for Fish in a large boat) Peter Griffin: (He caught something on his line) 'Guys, I got a big one' Chris Griffin: 'It could be a Dolphin, or a large Trout' (They pulled and what they caught was a Knight wearing his scuba gear) Knight: 'What's the big idea? I was hunting for a Trout when you guys pulled me out' Joe Swanson: 'I guess we hooked the wrong bait' Glen Quagmire: 'Oops' Knight: 'I better go now' (He dives back in the ocean) (At the Clock Tower Hideout in Washigton D.C, Bertram has created his 4 Evil Clones and Evil Stewie with his D.N.A) Bertram: 'Now that I created Evil Stewie and my 4 Clones, I am ready to rule America. But first, I'm going to adress this Special Broadcast' (Bertram broke into the Radio Tower with Evil Stewie) Evil Stewie: 'Now then, switch the Broadcast to Worldwide so Bertram can announce or I'm gonna shoot you in the fuckin heart' (The Cameraman switch the broadcast to Special Report) (Every major city see the Special Broadcast Announcement) Bertram: 'Attention Earth, I have contacted for my main goal...to rule America with my Tornado Machine. my enemies Stewie and Brian has mess my plans twice but this time, I'm targeting the entire Griffin Family in Quahog. If you're listening this, you have a choice...tell the President to surrender the Nation's Capital by tomorrow morning, or I'll destroy it with the E-F5 Twister. You have until 10 Am to make your decision, so this is Bertram saying...Victory is mine! (Evil Laughing) (Then the broadcast ends) People: (Screaming) (They panic and start taking shelter) (After hearing the News Flash) Meg Griffin: 'Mom, Dad, Stewie's enemy Bertram is going to wipe out Washington D.C with a E-F5 Twister by tomorrow morning, unless we tell the President to surrender!' Peter Griffin: 'Well, we're not gonna let this happen. We're going to stop Bertram right away' Lois Griffin: 'But I like Hawaii in our new home, so screw Quahog' Chris Griffin: 'Mom! I can't believe you said that crap' Lois Griffin: 'I'm tired of my family making mistakes, we're at the end of my rope, and watch your language' Peter Griffin: 'There's gotta be something we can do' Meg Griffin: 'Since you won't help us, I wish Donna Tubbs would be my new mom, you MILF Bitch!' So Fuck you, you crazy ass drunken slut (She shows a picture of Lois but her hair is blown wild as a young porn star) Peter Griffin: (Gasp!) You sick shit. Brian: 'Uh-oh'. Stewie and Chris Griffin: Oh fucking shit... Rallo: What... Lois Griffin: (Growls) 'I had it with your big mouth, young lady!' Meg Griffin: (She snaps) Oh shit, I don't give a shit. Lois Griffin: (She starts the catfight by grabbing Meg) Come on, whore! Let's fuck it up. Meg Griffin: (She punch Lois) Come on, hoe. Joe Swanson: (He breaks it up) 'Hold it, fighting will make things worst' Stewie Griffin: 'If my nemesis unleashed the F5 Tornado at the Nation's Capital, America is finished!' Brian Griffin: 'We gotta do something and the Family must work together' Peter Griffin: 'Lois. In every Marriage, you only get one shot at life to say 'I need you to succeed as a Family' Lois Griffin: 'This...is the worst Damn thing...I ever heard' Peter Griffin: 'Lois Griffin!' Lois Griffin: Sorry, we have to get a plan. Peter Griffin: Uh huh. Joe Swanson: 'America will be destroyed unless we do something!' Chris Griffin: 'We're going now, and we're saving our home' Lois Griffin: 'NO! The men can go back but the ladies & kids are staying, and we're never going home to Quahog again! So go fuck yourself! (She leaves by slamming the door hard) Chris Griffin: That shit cray. (Rapping "Niggas In Paris by Jay-Z and Kanye West) Peter Griffin: Please stop singing the song right now. (When Lois got back from swimming in the Lagoon, she sees a DVD that says 'Play me') Donna Tubbs: 'Lois, we got a problem, the men has left and someone has placed a DVD here' Bonnie Swanson: 'We also got another problem, your Daughter is missing' Lois Griffin: 'What? I guess we better listen the Recorded DVD, it better not be me doing a Lesbian MILF Porno' (Lois put the DVD in and the recorded message starts with Peter and Meg on the couch) Lois Griffin: 'Peter, Meg?' (Meg Griffin): 'Mom, if you're listening to this message, you must know that Stewie didn't use the Tornado Outbreak machine, it was Bertram who is behind this. (Peter Griffin): 'You have to understand that he almost erased our Family by the 'Big Bang Theory' and nearly disrupted the Space Time Continuum including the Multiverse, but what's keeping our Family together is that Stewie, Brian and I mess everything up' Lois Griffin: 'Really, and?' (Meg Griffin): 'Well, that's the problem...We can't even finish the sentence. So my Dad, Chris, his neighbors & I'm leaving to save America from destruction, plus we're never coming back. And to prove to myself that this is the end of our Family...I recorded this over your Wedding (Sobs) Good bye, Mom' (Then a clip shows 22 year-old Lois and 24 year-old Peter dancing on their wedding day) (Young Peter Griffin): 'I love you, Lois' (Then he kiss her) Lois Griffin: (Crying) 'What have I done? My family left us because of my big mouth' Donna Tubbs-Brown: (She slaps Lois to stop crying) 'This is no time for tears, we gotta help your family now' Lois Griffin: (Sighs) 'I guess I don't have an Epiphany, it's just that...other people are so important to me and without them plus my Family, I'm nothing...so in order to save Peter including myself, I have to save Washington D.C' Brian: 'That was excellent words' Bonnie Swanson: 'But we don't have a plan' Stewie Griffin: 'We also have to destroy the Tornado Machine' Brian: 'And we don't have a idea to stop Bertram & his 4 Evil Clones including Evil Stewie' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'Actually, I have an idea' Lois Griffin: 'Then what are we standing around? Let's rescue my Family, save the world and have a lesbian pool party' (They suit up in their Spy gear without masks and they 'borrowed' the Jet Plane) Brian: Rock and roll. Stewie Griffin: Fuck that shit, go. Lifestyle by Rich Gang Lois Griffin: 'We did it, the Tornado Machine is destroyed' Meg Griffin: 'And Evil Stewie & his Evil Clones are taken out' Donna Tubbs-Brown: 'MILF team #1' (She hi-fived Lois and Bonnie) Brian: 'But the problem is about to get worst, look!' Stewie Griffin: 'Both Supercells are about to fuse' (The two Supercells collide and form a EF-6 Super Tornado with winds at 320 MPH) Peter Griffin: 'It's a Super Tornado!' Lois Griffin & Meg Griffin: 'Holy shit!' Meg Griffin: 'Thanks to Dad and Stewie, the Nation's Capital is doomed! You're on your own this time, you jackass' (Then she storms off) Peter Griffin: (Sobs) 'We can't do anything right! (He kicks the Missile bomb and it went from 13:45 to 10:50 remaining) oops' Glen Quagmire: 'Get the hell out of here!' Crowd: (Booing)! (Peter and Chris ran) (Peter and Lois activate the Flying Car with Stewie) Cleveland Brown: 'Now what are you doing?' Lois Griffin: 'We're risking our Family's Life by saving the world' (She collects the Missile Bomb and arms it) Stewie Griffin: 'I'll stop Bertram, you destroy the Tornado' Peter Griffin: 'Great idea, but first we're making one quick stop' (Lois and Peter takes a flying Car and drove to Meg, Rallo & Cleveland Jr.) Peter Griffin: 'Meg? Would you find the courage in your heart to give me and your mother 1 more shot together as a Family?' Rallo: 'I think your parents want to spend the last 3 minutes with you' Meg Griffin: 'I can't do it! I wanted a mom who helps without failing' Lois Griffin: 'How about you and I do some lesbian kissing with Donna & Roberta at your Graduation Pool Party after the mission (Meg becomes speechless) I'll even let you shoot the tornado destroyer missile' Meg Griffin: 'Great idea (She hops on) Now let's rocket' Stewie Griffin: 'Bertram, your days of terrorizing my Family is over!' Bertram: 'In 3 minutes from now, Washington D.C will be destroyed and victory will be mine' Stewie Griffin: 'Bring it on' (Then they both attack on the flying mini-plane) (They close in on the F6 Tornado) Peter Griffin: 'All right, Meg. You and your Mom only get one shot at this and it has to count' Meg Griffin: 'Dad, just in case we fail, I'm sorry that I yelled at Mom for not becoming a better daughter' Lois Griffin: 'I felt the same thing when my parents told me about it. Wait a minute, I think it's been a long circle of Griffin Family history...' Stewie Griffin: (He shouts on the speakerphone while fighting against Bertram on the mini plane near them) JUST SHOOT THE DAMN MISSILE NOW!' Brian: Fuck yeah. Lois Griffin: 'Ok, Meg. On the count of 3, we'll pull the trigger together' Peter Griffin: 'Hurry, we're near the tornado!' Lois Griffin: '1....' Meg Griffin: '2....' Bertram: (He sees Lois and Meg are about to fire) 'Time to end this' (Yells) (He leaps towards the flying car) Lois Griffin and Meg Griffin: '3!' (They fire the Missile as Peter rescues Stewie) Bertram: (Screaming) (He got hit by the missile and closes in towards the Tornado) 'I'll be back, Stewie Griffin!!' (Then the Missile blows up the Tornado making it die and the skies clear) Crowd: (Cheering) Brian Griffin: 'Mission accomplished' Cleveland Brown: 'Looks like the tornado is vaporized' Joe Swanson: 'And I guess the Griffin Family managed to succeed without fail, more or less' (At the Courtroom, Bertram who survived the explosion is getting a big punishment) Judge: 'For almost destroying America and damaging the city of Quahog, I sentence you to Maximum Security Prison until the next 'Family Guy' Movie', court adjourned' (He slams the gavel) Stewie Griffin: (Laughs) 'Justice is served' Bertram: (Groans) 'Before I go, I need to tell the Griffin Family something. I'm sorry I almost destroyed the Nation's Capital, even on Meg's High School Graduation. But I really wanted to surprise her because she's growing up and I forgive the people of Quahog' Lois Griffin: (She kiss Bertram on the head) 'Thank you, Bertram...for understanding the best adventure my Family we went through' (Then Bertram is escorted by the 2 police officers and a female nurse) Peter Griffin: 'I'm glad that's all over with' Brian: 'You said it, Peter' Meg Griffin: 'Now that we saved America from destruction, let's start my Graduation Party!' Lois Griffin: 'Who's up for some Organic Food?' (At the Griffin House in the backyard with a large pool and hot Jacuzzi, Meg's Graduation Party is underway) Lois Griffin: (Moaning soft) (She tongue kisses Meg) 'Wow, this is hot' Meg Griffin: (She hugs Lois) 'Look at the bright side, Mom. We're together as a family, even Donna and Roberta is getting it on' Donna Tubbs-Brown: (She kisses Roberta in their bathing suit) (Moans) 'Roberta, your tongue is sweet as chocolate kisses' Roberta Tubbs-Brown: 'Less talking, more fuckin' (Last Lines of the Movie) Peter Griffin: 'Watch this everyone, Cannonball!' (He dives into the pool with a cannon ball and makes a tidal wave) Stewie Griffin: 'Uh-oh, not good' (He freezes it with the ice cannon) (The water turns into ice leaving the Neighbors laughing) Peter Griffin: 'Can someone get me out? The Ice is freezing my nuts' Meg Griffin, Donna Tubbs, Roberta Tubbs and Bonnie Swanson: (Giggles) Lois Griffin: 'You what they say...'If you chicken out in the cold pool, get the hell out of the freezing ice' (During the end credits, the Griffin Family see it) Peter Griffin: 'Our movie is complete, now can I use the lavatory?' Meg Griffin: 'Not yet, a lot of people worked hard to make our Movie' Lois Griffin: 'I just want to make sure that No animals were harmed during the making of this film (She sees it) told ya' Chris Griffin: (Yawns) 'It's getting late, can we go?' Stewie Griffin: 'If you say so' Bonnie Swanson: 'Look, my daughter is trying to say something' Stephanie Swanson: (She says her first word) 'Sequel?' Brian: 'We'll think about it' (Then they all left the Movie Theater) Characters and Cast Protagonists *Stewie Griffin (Seth Macfarlane): The main protagonist *Brian Griffin (Seth Macfarlane) The secondary protagonist *Peter Griffin (Seth Macfarlane) The Main character *Lois Griffin The second Main character *Chris Griffin (Seth Green) The minor Character *Meg Griffin (Black Swan) The third Main character *Glenn Quagmire (Seth Macfarlane) *Lion (Jim Cummings): The minor antagonist *Joe Swanson (Patric Warburton): Joe gets modil bracers on his waste down, making him to walk, run like an ordinary man from Dr. Hartman. Eventually they get dismantled from the Chicken Fight *Bonnie Swanson: The special character *Kevin Swanson: Joe's Son *Stephanie Swanson: 'Bonnie's 1 year-old Daughter *Cleveland Brown: who moved back to Quahog along with his family since The Cleveland Show was Cancelled *Cleveland Brown Jr.: Cleveland's Son *Donna Tubbs Brown: the 2nd special character *Rallo Tubbs: teams up with Stewie *Roberta Tubbs: Became friends with Meg and helps out Lois *Oldman Herbert *Dr. Hartman (Seth Macfarlane) *Mort Goldman *Neil Goldman *Mayor West *Bruce *Death (Adam Carolla) *Greased-Up Deaf Guy *Seamus (Seth Macfarlane) *Tom Tucker( Seth Macfarlane) *Joyce Kinney *Olie Williams (Phil LaMarrs) *Jim Kaplan *Phineas & Barnaby *Jillian Russel *Connie D'Amico *Carter Pewterschmidt (Seth Macfarlane) *Barbara Pewterschmidt *Judge (Phil LaMarr) *Tomak and Bellgarde (John Viener and Alec Sulkin) Antagonists *Bertram: the main antagonist who developed a diabolical plan to destroy Quahog, It's to rule the multiverse. was presumed to be dead by Stewie. It's revealed that the Bertram Stewie killed was a clone he created. *Ernie the Giant Chicken (Danny Smith): Gets killed by Peter who was helped by Quagmire, Joe and Cleveland as they were tired of Ernie always jumping on Peter for their final battle. *Miley Cyrus 2.0.: Now a giant colossal robot *Lana Lockheart: *Diane Simmons: Revived by Bertram and killed by Tom Tucker in the end for framing him for klling james woods *The Black Knight *Mr. Harrison: plan to get back at peter for ruining El Derodo Cigarette *Evil Stewie: Became brothers with Bertram and plans to kill Brian and Stewie *Deathbots: created by Bertram *Betram Clones: created by Bertram's DNA **Standard **Steroided **Jet-packed **Mech Pilot Production *Seth MacFarlane Themes Trivia * This film is rated R. Category:20th Century Fox films Category:Animation Category:Comedy Category:Action/Adventure Category:Musicals Category:Movies Category:Films based on TV Shows Category:Family Guy Category:Regency Enterprises Category:Fuzzy Door Productions Category:2020 Category:PG-14 Category:Thriller